The Wedding
by trinitybird
Summary: A short Stark wedding drabble with clintasha added in. My first story that i wrote forever ago but never put up here. It's kind of cheesy and some lame writing for a first try but I tried didn't I?


Things were going well at Tony and Pepper's wedding. The ceremony was held on the roof of Stark Tower with the New York skyline as a gorgeous backdrop. The lucky guests then retired downstairs for the reception. There was an enormous room set aside for the reception complete with mood lighting, an amazing sound system for the DJ, and, to Thor's delight, an open bar stocked with every drink imaginable. Steve was easy to pick out; not just because of his larger-than-life appearance but because of the deer-in-the-headlights look he had as he politely danced with a steady stream of fawning girls. Bruce was off to the side talking to an up-and-coming famous astrophysicist. The happy newlyweds were flitting through the crowd, exclaiming their happiness that the guests were having a good time. Natasha also wandered through the reception, dancing occasionally with a CEO of this or president of that. She noticed Clint sitting on one of the balconies overlooking the hall, looking bored. She left the reception and proceeded up the stairs to get to the balcony. As she neared the door to the balcony she started moving with slow, silent, steps so as to sneak up on him. As she slipped through the open doorway he turned his head slightly,

"You rarely can sneak up on me anymore. Why did you leave the reception? You looked like you were having fun with that charming millionaire".

"You know firsthand I don't charm that easily", she replied, "Though I am very good at it myself".

"So are you here to charm me downstairs then?" he asked.

"Yes. Something like that. Come on, I'm about to go do my maid of honor speech". It was going to take a little more nudging. She smiled, "And maybe some cake too. Bruce has been working on it all week as a stress relieving activity. He's gotten to be quite the baker."

Clint rolled his eyes but allowed her to lead him downstairs. He took a seat at one of the tables and began thinking of all the places he could be besides the reception. He could try to sneak away to the archery room or go back to his rooms to sleep but he was sure Nat would catch him. She was probably watching him right now out of the corner of her eye waiting to see if he'd make a break for it. No, leaving now was not possible. The last thing Tony or Pepper would want is for Nat to take him down in the middle of their reception. So he would just have to stick it out.

Natasha started her speech. It was all about how pepper was such a good friend, and filled with jokes about the different things they had done together. Public speaking was never her thing and Clint started to get bored. He had to say though; she did look pretty in that green dress. Pepper had dragged her all across the city looking for the perfect one and then sending him a million pictures asking which ones he thought were best. He thought it was awkward at first, him giving fashion advice, but then again, he did get to look at Nat a lot more without her giving him strange looks. It was also good that she hadn't gone through his phone either, since he had many of the pictures still saved on it.

People started clapping, pulling lint out of his thoughts. Nat's speech was finished. Pepper ran over to hug Nat and thank her for giving a great speech. She walked over to him and bent down to say something.

"just a hint: If you get bored next time I'm doing a speech like that don't just start staring at me. It's uncomfortable. If you want to stare, look at the pictures on your phone."

His face went cherry red. Apparently she had looked through his phone.

All the while, Tony had been removing Pepper's garter in a very undignified manner. He then walked up to the stage and called all the male bachelors to stand in front of him. Clint stayed sitting.

"that means you Clint" Natasha said with mirth. "Go up there."

Clint went to stand with the rest of the guys in front of the stage where Tony stood, fiddiling with the garter. Tony surveyed the group of men and then glanced again at Clint with a conspiratorial grin. Without warning he let loose the garter directly at Clint and it bounced off his chest into his open palms.

"Now you HAVE to participate, Legolas" Tony smirked.

Immediately after Tony slinged the garter, Pepper tossed the bouquet into a throng of women. Clint heard a yelp as the bouquet took a woman off guard, landing in her hands. Clint barely had time to wonder who the lady was when Pepper started to laugh hysterically.

"Yay! Clint and Natasha both got the bouquet and garter! Guess what THAT means!".

Clint looked over at Nat and offered an apologetic grin. If looks could kill he would have been fried under the gaze she directed back at him.

"You'll pay for this later", was all she said.


End file.
